Massie's Return
by Bobcatalpha17
Summary: Massie returns to Westchester with her British Pretty Committee. What happens when she finds out that her friends are fighting? She finds a new boyfriend after seeing that Landon has moved on. Chris Abeley is vying for her attention, but she has no interest in him! But what happens when her so called boyfriend cheats on her? Find out in this story!


Massie stared at her parents. "What do you mean, we're going back?" she asked, horror seeping through her bones. "Back to that cute pedicure lady?"

"No," Kendra said slowly, exchanging a glance with William.

"Then what?!" Massive exclaimed. Her phone buzzed in her pocket with James's signature ringtone, You Belong with Me.

"We're going back to Westchester," William sighed.

"Ehmagawd!" Massive shrieked. She could finally shop at the mall again! She could see Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen! AND CLAIRE!

"We'll be there in two weeks."

"Wait, are we moving there?" Massie asked, calming down. What would happen to James? Her international Pretty Committee with Ailsa, Nicola, and Isla? And her new, ah-dorable British accent she spent hours on perfecting?

"Yes," Kendra admitted, studying her gorgeous daughter's angelic face.

"Back to our old place?" she inquired.

"Yes," William replied.

"What about your job?" Massie questioned.

"I got an even better one in Manhattan," her father answered.

"Fine," Massie managed. Her emotions were simmering dangerously over the top. She wiped her sweaty palms on her shimmery gray Tory Burch top and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kendra asked.

"I'm going to process this info," Massie muttered. She could feel her parents' worried stares following her up the stone steps.

Massie immediately dialed Isla, her beta. "Hullo?" The beautiful brunette answered, picking up.

"I'm moving back," she blurted out.

"Call Ailsa and Nicola," Isla responded quietly, staying calm.

Massie felt on the verge of panic as she dialed Ailsa with trembling fingers. Bean, noticing her distress, leapt into her lap.

"Hey, tell me James asked you out," Ailsa chirped, sounding as if she was shopping by the murmurings of people in the background.

"I'm getting Nicola," Massie said. She dialed the last Pretty Committee member.

"What's going on?" Nicola mumbled into the receiver. She was probably sleeping off the jet lag from her latest trip to LA with her cousin.

"Massie's moving back to Westchester," Isla announced, her voice cracking. Isla never cried.

"What?!" Ailsa cried.

"What about James?" Nicola hissed.

"I need you to come over," Massie sighed. Her frustration was clear as day, and her sadness was obvious in her voice.

"Done," Ailsa confirmed.

"Done," Isla repeated.

"And done," Nicola said. The grogginess had disappeared from her voice. Flora, her new Inez, knocked on her door.

"Massie, your parents-" she began.

"Can you get snacks? Isla, Ailsa, and Nicola are coming over," Massie interrupted, powering off her phone. James would have to wait.

"Fine," Flora sighed. A few minutes later, Isla barged into Massie's royal cheeks were flushed, but otherwise, her True Religion skinny jeans, cowboy boots, and denim vest gave her a 9.

A bandeau top peeked out of her vest. "Mass! What's going on?" she exclaimed.

"I'm moving back," Massie responded, her voice strained.

"I'm here," Ailsa said, letting herself in. Her outfit was subdued. It was only a black Koria hoodie and a pair of gray Walored jeans.

"Where's Nicola?" she wondered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Right here," someone said quietly, opening the door that Ailsa had closed on her.

"So, tell us the entire story," Isla demanded, her green eyes glowing with determination.

"Well, I'm moving back to Westchester. That's it. Oh, and in two weeks," Massie replied without her usual snappish way.

"We could come with you if Savannah and Harry let me," Nicola said, talking about her parents.

"I've always wanted to see Kristen," Ailsa, always the sporty, said.

"Personally, I want to see Landon or Alicia," Isla murmured.

"Ah-greed," Nicola echoed, tugging at her blue maxi.

"Ugh, I have to pack all this," Massie sighed gesturing at her enormous wardrobe and Bean's mini one.

"We'll help!" Isla exclaimed, the fun back in her eyes.

"Sure. Let's start now," Nicola agreed. Ailsa pushed herself off Massie's king sized bed and tugged a YSL suitcase out.

"Your essentials," she explained, noticing Massie's confused expression.

"In case your other stuff gets lost," Isla enlightened.

"Not bad," Massie allowed, sifting through her makeup.

"Here's your chests," Ailsa shouted, pushing a huge chest into the room.

"Ugh," Massie grumbled. She walked into her huge, stone closet and hurried to the Juicy Couture section. She pulled a lime green hoodie with purple rhinestones off its rack. "One of you can have this. Not my color and it's too light for this weather," she said, shuddering,

"I'll take it," Nicola offered. She was sorting blush, foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, and other makeup containers into different piles.

"It'll look nice with your black hair," Massie consented. "Don't take the Gloss Row. It's going in its own special box."

She started a heap of clothes to donate to Nicola, consisting only of the hoodie. Ailsa was busy unlocking her chest, while Isla was arguing with her mom over the phone about going to Westchester with Massie.

At this time, Massie desperately missed James. Unfortunately, that was very unattractive,so she bit back her tears. She was reminded of the task that sat heavily in front of her, cleaning out her wardrobe. She grabbed her three inch Jimmy Choo high heel mules that she had worn back when she had had her first crush on Chris Abeley and stuffed them into its shoebox. She couldn't help grinning at her stupidity and immaturity back then. She placed it carefully into a trunk and unzipped a garment bag.

Inside, glistening and brand new, was a purple Bebe chiffon V-neck minidress. It was perfect for the going away party, which Nicola and Ailsa were discussing deeply about.

"Ehmagawd I have the perfect idea!" Nicola gushed. "It should be a paparazzi party. We can have Ellie Goulding and Adele."

Massie considered this. She could hire real paparazzi, unlike Alicia's previous dinner party, where she had Todd Lyons and Tiny Nathan.

"Massie, Alicia's IMing you!" Isla called, turning off her phone and beaming. Obviously her mother had agreed.

Massie rezipped the bag and ducked out of the wardrobe.

She sat down at her computer and signed on.

**holagurrl: Mass!**

**massiekur: what? Gawd, I'm in the middle of packing right now.**

**holagurrl: well, sorry, but IS IT TRUE THAT UR MOVING BACK?**

**massiekur: who told u that?**

**holagurrl: um Kendra**

**massiekur: and when?**

**holagurrl: yesterday.**

**massiekur: y rnt u sleeping?**

**holagurrl: couldn't**

**massiekur: the answer is yes. **

**holagurrl: omg seriously?**

**massiekur: uh, yes, I wouldn't lie ;-)**

**holagurrl: what about James?**

**massiekur: I dunno I'll just give him the same Landon treatment instead.**

**But as Massie stared at the screen, waiting for Alicia's response, she knew she couldn't. It was impossible.**

**holagurrl: isn't that kind of harsh?**

**massiekur: I guess**

Massie was aware of Nicola watching the screen and Ailsa breathing down her neck. Isla, being the trusting beta she was, kept away and started grooming Bean. "Get away," Massie snapped. Ailsa jumped away guiltily.

"Ruddy hell!" she screeched, falling over a trunk.

"Ugh, clean that up," Massie groaned, surveying the mess Ailsa had made.

"Fine," grumbled Ailsa. Massie was about to shoot back another comment, but a pleasant ding! brought her back to the present conversation.

**holagurrl: you should bring the bpc**

**massiekur: ?**

**holagurrl: British pretty committee**

**massiekur: I know that Isla is coming, not sure about Nicola, or Ailsa**

**holagurrl: ok, and don't spill your bumble and bumble shampoo :)**

**massiekur: LOL **

Massie sighed. She had become a lot less strict in the past year. Alicia would be going to high school, so Massie was gonna dominate. Only one more problem with Alicia.

**massiekur: I still get to be alpha.**

**holagurrl: of course. I don't like the job anyway :/**

**massiekur: g2g pack.**

**holagurrl: bye then. **

**massiekur has signed off at 7:47**

**holagurrl has signed off at 7:49**

Massie returned to her closet and began pulling clothes off racks at random. They were all last year, so she would donate them to the BLBRs, the British losers beyond repair.

"Mass, what will happen to your YSL ruffled bag from this year's line?" Nicola asked.

Massie answered with a glare. "What do you think?" she hissed, snatching a pair of Diesel boyfriend jeans off the rack and tossing it onto Isla's new pile.

"I dunno," she shrugged. Massie sighed.

"It will become some BLBR's pet," she said slowly and loudly, as if Nicola was a preschooler.

"Oh," Nicola answered, looking down at her Prada snakeskin flats. Massie had introduced them to American style. Obviously British stores were horribly stocked. They were lucky to have Massie, all except Isla. She had ah-dorable taste in fashion, which was why she was the beta. And her flirting abilities were great.

Massie's phone buzzed again. She glanced down. James had sent her a message, asking if she wanted to go out.

What would she do now?


End file.
